


What Lies Around the Bend

by DanceStarkid



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Heavy Petting, No Plot/Plotless, Theyre still in school but still precious virgins when it comes to sex, flufflyness, set when they are actually together, spoilers for awae s3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceStarkid/pseuds/DanceStarkid
Summary: Diana and Anne walk home together until the path splits. At that point, their beaus are welcome to accompany them home the rest of the way, with the privacy of the woods ....~~~Or, Anne and Gilbert get up to some shenanigans on their walk home together in the privacy of the woods. ;)Some spoilers for S3. Though it is a canon divergence, before Queens, after episode 5.... so no Hazel
Relationships: Diana Barry & Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone.  
This is my first time posting a fic, ever. I love reading them, but somehow found myself fantasizing this and then started writing.
> 
> Title comes from quote "I don't know what lies around the bend, but I'm going to believe that the best does." - L. M. Montgomery
> 
> Any suggestions or comments are welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert enjoy their walk home together, things get a little *heated*

Diana and Anne had a deal. Both girls walk home from school together until the road splits, then as they continued on their separate ways their beaus would appear, as if from the shadows, to accompany them the rest of the way home. No one but them knew of each others beaus and they wanted it kept that way. If anyone else found out about it, the couples would become official, and that meant courting rules, of which Diana and Anne had no intention of following.

The end section of their walks home each day brought Anne through The Birch Path, while Diana would tempt her fate through the Haunted Wood. Both locations were the perfect spot for young couples to have some sense of privacy, which was much sought after by the couples. Neither girl knew exactly what the other did on their continued walks home, or how frequent their respectful beau would accompany them, but whisperings between the two young women the next morning would give enough particulates to guess what had transpired. 

When Gilbert accompanied Anne through the Birch Path, there normally wasn’t much difference between what they discussed at school during lunch time amongst their classmates and what they discussed when alone. Though after a time, Gilbert, with careful movements, would start to hold Anne’s hand for longer and longer periods of time, press his hand to the small of her back or brush her hair behind her ear when the breeze swept it into her face, fingers lingering on her cheeks. These moments first scared Anne, as she felt it wasn’t entirely proper for these things to happen, and yet she continued to allow him to accompany her home, unchaperoned. After a time she began to yearn for his contact with her skin, and became anxious for the path to split and Diana to continue on her merry way to meet Jerry. As soon as Diana was no longer visible Anne would gladly take Gilberts hand, walking side-by-side whispering between themselves so as to not draw any unwanted attention loud conversations may bring to others in the area.

It was one of these days, walking hand in hand whispering amongst themselves that Gilbert brought up, in Anne’s opinion, the dreadful boating incident. Though they would laugh about it in years to come, the embarrassment was still too fresh for Anne to truly find the humour in the incident.

“You were just clinging to the bridge pilings, holding on for dear life! Did you not think to swim?” Gilbert chuckled into her ear.

“I’m not the best swimmer, especially with a disagreeable dress on! There wasn’t time to think of anything else to do! I knew someone would find me eventually, I just didn’t think it would be such an infuriating boy who wishes to humiliate his friend by bringing up such distressing events!” Anne said frustratingly back.

“An infuriating boy huh?” questioned Gilbert, smile in his voice.

“Yes! Just because a girl was playing Elaine and was floating down the Lake of Shining Waters to Camelot when the flat began to sink, and said girl had to climb onto the pilings, rather unromantically may I add, and then this aggravating and vexing boy shows up when she vehemently do-”

“Oh I’m aggravating and vexing now am I?” interrupted Gilbert, still grinning.

“Yes! Just as you are being now! I didn’t need your help that day, Diana and the girls had gone to get help, you just happened to be rowing by. I was holding on just fine.” 

By this time, the couples normally hushed conversations were growing in volume, which as they were nearing Green Gables, could alert Marilla or Matthew of what exactly was transpiring on the walks home from school. This worried Gilbert, as he knew how much Anne cared about being seen as the improper orphan the Cuthbert’s took in. So he did the only thing he knew how to do that would stop Anne from continuing her speech, that was surely to be a lengthy one. He kissed her.

Anne’s reaction was not what he expected, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him. It seemed her passion about the boat incident was being conveyed loving through her kisses.

Now this was not the first kiss the young couple had shared, stolen kisses occurred in the barn, while studying and even in a small alcove during an evening party at the Barry’s. Those were normally hurried moments with the overhanging fear of easily being caught.

These kisses, for there were in fact multiple kisses between the two, did not need to be hurried. No one was on the path or around for that matter, as long as they kept quiet they could enjoy this moment. Gilbert often wondered later in life why he did not think of this sooner, as earlier tension in their relationship could have found its release much sooner.

Gilbert pulled away, searching Anne’s face for any sign that this wasn’t okay. Her eyes were wild and bright, her lips plump from kissing. Her eyes searched his and found the desire and love she felt reciprocated back to her.

Anne pressed back towards him, pushing his back into a sturdy birch, hands tangling in his curly hair. Their lips pressed together, she exhaled her hot breath mixing with his. His tongue mixed with hers causing a moan to escape from her. The sound only seemed to encourage him, moving from her lips to her neck, pressing kisses to her available skin. One hand cupped her face while the other wrapped around her waist pressing her to him, their bodies so close they could feel every curve of the other.

Anne’s skin was on fire, everywhere he touched her, her skin burned with fervour. She angled her head so he could reach her pulse point better. Her head tilted back looking towards the sky, glimpsing her future with Gilbert. She could stay like this forever if she wanted, him kissing her, lighting her on fire wherever he touched her skin. Her being desired was an amazing feeling she rarely felt, and Gilbert kissing her was the truest form of desire if she ever knew one.

Gilbert kissed every inch of skin he could find, wishing he could taste her delectable skin beneath her blouse, trace her freckles with kisses and _ feel _ her skin against his. Suddenly he realized what those thoughts lead to, and became aware of the tightening in his pants. Anne was far _ too _ close and would realize what was going on! If she found out how riled up he was just _ kissing _ her, surely she would presume he desired _ other things _ to happen. Which was absolutely not the case! He did want those things to happen, but when they were married, for heaven's sake! When it was appropriate for those gestures.She _ mustn’t _feel him, it would ruin everything! He was pressed against the tree with nowhere to shift his hips to. He flipped them, so Anne had her back to the tree and was able to shift his hips away from her warmth, something he dreaded to do. Gilbert knew this had gone too far, as much as he enjoyed kissing Anne, he knew that the longer they stayed out, the greater the chance they had at being caught. He slowed his kisses, finally giving two soft kisses to her eyelids and one final kiss to her perfect lips before backing away, surreptitious rearranging himself so as to hide his bulge.

Anne noticed immediately something was up when Gilbert flipped their positions. Something had to be going on in his head. She was quite happy sharing kisses with him! And then he had to put space between them! She knew she had best get home, and it was probably the reason for the rearrangement, but she couldn’t help but wonder if that was the real reason. Gilbert seemed awfully bashful the rest of the way home, he held his bookbag in front of him, something that seemed quite uncomfortable to walk with as his bag was meant to stay at his side.

Gilbert tipped his hat like a gentleman, as he always did, when they reached the edge of the forest, so as to not bring suspicion to their frequent strolls home from school, and headed home to the Blythe-Lacroix homestead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets some answers from Diana about boys...

Anne met Diana where their paths met the next morning, burning with anticipation to tell her all that had transpired. Anne knew Diana and Jerry had experienced more that her and Gilbert, and was bursting to tell someone of her tryst with Gilbert. She knew Diana would love to hear what all happened, while Anne could finally learn about Diana and Jerry’s physical relationship. Diana was not sharing too many details as she ‘Didn’t want to panic her of all the wonderful things that were to come’. Anne could ask Diana about boys, and why Gilbert was so bashful the way home! Anne had set up exactly in her mind what she would tell Diana, not _ too _ much detail (some things were meant to be secret, even between bosom friends) but enough for Diana to understand what was going on and answer her questions, and maybe learn a thing or two about boys!

When Diana approached, Anne was nearly vibrating with the enthusiasm she could not contain within. Diana knew something had transpired on Anne and Gilbert’s walk home, she had been wondering how long it would take Gilbert to make his move. How dense could they be? They had been walking home amongst the privacy of the woods for several weeks now, Diana and Jerry had certainly progressed their relationship within that time. Although Diana and Jerry did not have a cat and mouse dance that Anne and Gilbert had.

“So how was your walk home yesterday?” asked Diana.

“Oh simply splendid! He kissed me Diana! HE KISSED ME!” exclaimed Anne.

“We were arguing about something silly, and he straight up kissed me and pressed me to a tree. Oh it was simply divine! He held me so close I could feel every inch of him pressed against me!”

“_E__very _inch?” Diana repeated suggestively.

“Why are you using that tone Diana? I could feel every plane of his body, and I yearned for him to hold me closer, to encase me with his arms, and he did! At least for a while, then he got all flustered and bashful and walked me the rest of the way home. Oh why did it have to end! I was wondrous, beautiful, spectacular and simply divine! Is this how you feel when you kiss Jerry? I know you have, your face says it all, you know so much more about this than I, and you _ must _ tell me everything you know. I need the information Diana, I simply cannot live if you do not tell me about how it is with Jerry.”

“Yes it feels very similar when I kiss Jerry. I never truly want it to end, but end it must before we are assumed missing for taking too long to walk home. His kisses are wonderful, but I agree, that being held close is the best part of it all … well maybe not the best part but I doubt Gilbert would ever be so bold to . . .” she trailed off remembering moments shared on yesterdays walk.

“Diana? What are you on about? Is there something better than being held close? I _ need _ to know, you must describe it to me for I simply cannot believe there is something better than that!”

“Well Anne, I won’t tell you because I feel you will think that I am a highly improper lady as well as you and Gilbert aren’t quite at the same _ intimacy _ level as Jerry and me.” she stressed the word intimacy to try and make Anne see where she was headed with that thought.

“I will answer your question though. I probably know why Gilbert ended it so suddenly, though you should _ not _ discuss it with him, by your description he seemed to be quite embarrassed about his predicament. It would be prudent of you to know what to do about it though, so I will tell you that.” Diana became very quiet for a minute, trying to decide how to proceed. She did not want to scare Anne into thinking that Gilbert wanted to have marital relations with her right then, and instead, had to convince her that it happened when boys got aroused or were thinking of intimate moments of the past, present and future. Diana pulled Anne to a stop and turned to face her.

“You remember how reproduction works Anne? I know Gilbert leant you that book and it was very informative to all us girls ….” Anne nodded. ”When humans become aroused, our reproductive organs begin to prepare themselves for reproduction. This does not mean reproduction will occur, simply they are preparing themselves. Well …. when boys become aroused, it is much more noticeable than when girls are aroused. Do you remember what happens?” Anne nodded, eyes wide. “Good, then you see why Gilbert was a little bashful. He probably didn’t want to scare you, didn’t know how much you understood about anatomy, and was embarrassed that it had happened when you two were clearly doing nothing _ overly _ scandalous. If it happens again, make sure to acknowledge that you know what is happening and that understand it’s not something easily controlled. Heaven knows I wish I knew that when Jerry started running off like a scared puppy when things started to become more heated.”

Anne was a captive listener to Diana’s lesson and was dumbfounded that the reason Gilbert ran off was such a silly one. She should have thought of this last night when she was questioning everything that had happened!

“Diana, does this _ arousal _ happen every time you kiss? I don’t want Gilbert running off every single time we have an intimate moment together! How do I prevent it from becoming uncomfortable for him? I want to enjoy these intimate moments _ together, _ if he …. if he _ doesn’t _ enjoy them…” Anne voice trailed off, clearly not wanting to think her last thought was true.

“No, no, no Anne.” reassured Diana. “I’m sure he enjoys your company, he wouldn’t be in _ that _ predicament if he didn’t. He probably is being a gentleman about these things and doesn’t want to frighten you away or make you feel pressured to do anything. It took endless prying of Jerry for him to even admit what was going on. He just started running away the moment we started holding each other close, exactly what Gilbert would do. So you’d best talk to him and sort this out before it becomes a real issue”

Anne was glad she finally had some answers, if a bit ambiguous at times. It made her wonder what Diana and Jerry got up to on their walks. Certainly things that would make Diana;s mother faint at the thought of her precious daughter doing any of them. Anne was grateful her bosom friend knew about this stuff, she knew she could have turned to Mary to answer her questions and it made Anne miss Mary even more than she already did. Anne would talk to Gilbert about all this stuff on their walk home. She just had to figure out how to bring it all up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne uses her new found knowledge to Gilbert's benefit

Anne and Diana separated at the fork in the road as they always did, their ever extravagant goodbyes leaving them walking backwards down the path blowing kisses to each other. As Diana’s figure finally disappeared from view, Anne turned around intent on looking for Gilbert when she was met by warm hands wrapping themselves around her waist. Normally she would have screamed, but the hands were familiar, even more familiar was the scent of apples and honey that seemed to follow a particular boy around, like moths to a flame. His lips found the crook of her neck and pressed a gentle kiss there before she spun around and tangled her fingers in his hair.

“Oh Gil, you almost frightened me to death! Had you been anyone else I surely would have screamed for the entire town to hear.”

“Anne, you knew I was meeting you! I must admit it was quite fun hiding amongst the bushes waiting for you though.”

“It was a pleasant way to meet up, though there must be retribution for the scare you gave me!”

“And what shall that be, my dear Queen Anne” he replied majestically.

“Why, you shall carry my books so I can make my dear prince a flower crown!” cried Anne.

Anne began picking out any and all wildflowers she could find to make her crown, while Gilbert walked patiently beside her. They discussed the lessons at school, baby Delphine and how Bash was getting on at the farm while she chained her flowers together.

“And there you are my liege.” Anne said while placing the crown crookedly atop Gilbert’s head.

She had to reach on her tiptoes to straighten it out, their lips mere millimeters apart. Gilbert stared at her lush pink lips, remembering what had transpired the previous day. A burning desire to close those few millimeters and brush his lips against hers overtook him. Luckily he didn’t have to.

As Anne finished correcting the crown, she realized how close together they were, how GIlbert was staring intently at her lips and now she really,  _ really _ wanted to kiss him. So she did, as she lowered down from her tiptoes, she brushed her lips daintily against his. Stepping back, she watched his reaction. His eyes grew large as he stared at her, then all of a sudden he rushed towards her catching her off balance, but his arms were there, wrapped securely around her waist dropping both their books in his haste. Her hands tangled amongst his curls and this time he let out a low moan as her hands massaged his scalp, forever tangling his hair knocking the flower crown to the ground.

Anne was pressed against him, but this time she knew what to feel for. She continued the kiss, gladly opening her mouth to his when his tongue probed at her lips. He broke the kiss gasping for air, and she continued down his jawline, finding all the sensitive places on his neck that he had found just yesterday on hers. That’s when Anne noticed a growing bulge between them. Anne pressed herself even closer to GIlbert, accidently rubbing the bulge as she did so. Gilbert moaned in pleasure, then soon realized what was happening below.

Gilbert broke away from Anne breathing heavily, his flower crown lying on the ground beside the couple forgotten by the one who so carefully placed it upon his head. Gilbert’s heart was pounding in his ears and he wanted so badly to wrap his arms back around Anne and continue kissing her, however his predicament was preventing that. What he didn’t realize was Anne watching him cautiously, waiting for a sign that everything was okay, which it was not. He had an erection that she clearly felt while pressed up against him. He knew she didn’t know much about sex and figured it would be best to make up some excuse and head home before he did something he regretted and would ruin Anne. He turned away from Anne, hands running through his tousled hair, missing the flower crown she had loving placed there.

“Gil?” she called. “Is everything alright?”

“I-I don’t think we should do this anymore.” he finally said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

In that moment Anne’s world shattered. She knew she would never be good enough for him! Knew it! And Diana had given her the confidence she needed to admit her feelings to him, she was a damn fool!

As soon as he said it, he  _ heard it _ . Hear how it would sound to Anne, who was always so self-conscious about being unwanted and unloved. It wouldn’t matter that he didn’t think about the words before he said them and did not mean them  _ at all _ . He loved her so much and would hurt any person who hurt her.

Gilbert watched Anne’s face fall blank and realized the horrible anxiety those words gave her, he didn’t mean  _ her _ , he meant the whole kissing unabashedly and with abandon. “Anne, Anne! I didn’t say the right words, Anne, please listen!”

Anne had no mind to listen to him, her world was crashing around her, her thoughts running wild and loud in her mind, which was more than loud enough for Anne to not hear anything Gilbert was saying. She stood there, in the middle of the path, scared back to her time at the asylum.

Gilbert knew she couldn’t hear him, he had seen her anxious before, she would never hear him if she didn’t calm down. He ran back to her and held her to him, knowing that that would be what she needed. When her shaking slowed he held her face in his hands willing her to look at him.

“Anne! Anne! Look at me.  _ Please _ , just look at me and listen. I didn’t mean it that way. I said the wrong words. I desire you so much Anne, I don’t think we should be doing the kissing part, not until we’re married. How could I not want you by my side?! I love you Anne  Shirle y-Cuthbert, I have since the moment your slate broke across my face.” he willed her to hear the emotion in his voice, to hear the truth in his words.

She finally looked at him on the word ‘love’. “You  _ love _ me?” she asked tentatively.

“Truly, madly and deeply.” His eyes shone with the truth.

“Why would you say those words?” Anne asked vehemently.

“I wasn’t thinking straight. I didn’t want to ruin your reputation and knew we probably shouldn’t be doing all that.” He gestured towards their forgotten books and flower crown on the path. “I said the wrong words and I apologize profusely. I did not mean them by any means and understand how you might have felt in those moments. I never want us to misunderstand each other again, it was not my intent by any means. I never want to let go of you, I want to hold you and kiss you for forever if I’m allowed.” He showed her what he meant by holding her tightly to him, and she finally wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I-I thought the worst Gil. I saw you shoving me away, and leaving me stranded here while you went off to explore the world without me. I saw everything that you would become without me. I was proud of you Gil, so proud, and so,  _ so _ alone. I can’t bear to not be with you, to not have you in my life. I want you to hold me close for forever too. I love you Gil, I don’t think I’ll love anyone as much as I love you.”

Gilbert stood their star struck, he couldn’t believe that she felt the same way as he did. I mean he knew there had to be some emotions between them, but something so serious as love was so  _ grown up _ it almost seemed unfathomable although he felt it for her. His Queen Anne.

He kissed her, hoping his lips conveyed all the pent up love and how sorry he truly was. He broke the kiss, not wanting to push her too far and held her close.

Anne whispered into his ear, “Then what did you mean? Why should we stop kissing? I want to continue, even if people have problems with a young couple snogging when I’m sure they did the same thing when they were our age.” Anne said indignantly.

“I-I want to continue too!”

“Then why did you say that!” exasperated Anne.

“I don’t want to frighten you away, I want to kiss you, snog you and love you with all my heart. It almost scares me how much I want to. And if it scares me that much, I could only imagine how much that would frighten you.”

“Why would that frighten me away? I want all those things too! Yes it frightens me, but we will be together. I’ll say it again Gil, I won’t love anyone as much as I love you. You know how terrifying that thought is?” And with that Anne grabbed Gilbert’s lapels, pulled him towards her and kissed him with all the love she could muster.

Gilbert deepened the kiss pulling her close, tangling his fingers in her hair, her plaits coming loose in his hands. Gilbert was euphoric, he couldn’t believe she felt the same way he did. It was as if their relationship turned a corner and the path ahead showed their certain future together for many years to come. It was amazing how such a simple conversation could change one's life forever. And it had, even though they would be separated while he went to medical school, he knew she would wait for him. The thought of their future together, their wedding, their first child and all the shared moments to come, excited him to no end. 

They kissed for so long, Anne thought that Matthew or Marilla would come looking for them. Instead Jerry made his appearance.

“Well Anne, you certainly are making use of your walks home.”

“Jerry!” Anne exclaimed, pulling away from Gilbert. “What are you doing here?”

“I came looking for you! Knew you had gotten carried away, Marilla was going to send Matthew, but I offered. It’s a good thing I did, it would’ve given them  _ quite _ the shock to see you two in that situation!”

“We lost track of the time Jerry! Oh gosh! I owe you for coming instead of them!” Anne exclaimed. She began to hurriedly gather her and Gilberts books forgetting about the flower crown.

“Thank you for coming Jerry. I’d hate to tarnish how Mathew and Marilla think of me.” He whispered the next part in Anne’s ear “Especially when I plan to ask for their daughter’s hand in marriage as soon as  we’re old enough” Anne blushed at that statement, turning away from Jerry to hide the redness of her face.

Gilbert picked up the forgotten flower crown on his way past, placing it atop his head like the regal crown it was meant to be. He would treasure that crown for many years to come.

When Gilbert arrived home, all Bash had to do was see his face to know that he had spent his time with Anne.

“So how is that Anne-girl? Seems like you spent an awful lot of time with her today. Almost seems as if you came home more  _ excited  _ than when you left this morning.” laughed Bash.

Gilbert shook his head at him and went to see Delphine. Little Dellie would never tease him about his current situation within his trousers. He took off the flower crown and placed it next to Dellie in her cradle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne finally puts her information to good use . . .

Gilbert and Anne continued their walks home, though now their walks consisted of a lot more intimate moments than they previously had. Where they  once had discussed Gilbert’s research into medicine or Anne’s new book she was reading, they compensated with holding each other, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears and lots and lots of kissing, though it never lasted for very long.

Gilbert still became bashful when he became  _ over excited _ , and would promptly back away and stop them from continuing on. Anne was becoming more and more frustrated by this, she didn’t want them to have to keep stopping when they were just starting to enjoy themselves. She knew she had to confront him on this, and planned on asking him that very day after school.

Once separated from Diana, Gilbert greeted her with a small kiss before seizing her hand and continuing down the path. Anne pulled him back towards her, kissing him again, this time deepening the kiss.

“That is how you greet a girl, Gil” she teased, murmuring against his lips, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

“I’ll make sure to take note,” he replied.

His tongue asked for entrance to her mouth and she gladly accepted and opened her mouth wide. His hands tangled in her hair as her hands ran up and down his back. He started backing off, as was the norm for them now, but Anne wasn’t having it this time. She clung to him, kissing along his jaw and neck her body pressed fully against his.

Gilbert broke apart, pressing his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes. “Anne? Why do you do this to me?”

“Do you want to stop kissing?” asked Anne, eyes wide and truth seeking.

“Well to be honest, no, I don’t. But we should. It would be imprudent not to.”

“Then why? I’ve already told you what I think of those old gossiping ladies. What happens between us is none of their business.”

“It is if you end up ruined because of this. And I’ll not have that.”

“Then we’ll be careful as we always are. Gil, I don’t want this to break us. I know for a fact that Diana and Jerry are doing a  _ lot _ more than we are. So tell me what is your big issue? If you’re embarrassed about getting  _ excited _ , it doesn’t bother me. I know it happens to men when they are aroused and it is perfectly natural.”

“ _ Oh God _ , you noticed it? I was so scared of you running away, presuming I wanted marital relations with you. And I do, just not now. Not until we’re married. I won’t ruin you like Mary was.”

“I know we won’t do anything unless we both want to Gil. And we are  _ not _ sharing a marital bed outside of wedlock, that is a firm line of mine. I’m glad we agree there.  _ That  _ was your big concern though? We can continue? Please say we can.”

“Oh my Queen-Anne.” And with that he pulled her close and kissed her with all his might. She gasped opening her mouth, and that was all he needed before he was tasting her. He knew his pants were tightening, but this time he didn’t pull away, he didn’t press his hips forward either, like he so desperately desired.

Anne felt his erection press against her lower stomach. She wanted him closer and he wasn’t wrapping himself around her as he normally did. Anne knew that his was her move to make, he wouldn’t press forward until she gave him the go ahead. So she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, rubbing against the bulge in his pants in the process like that first day. He moaned as he did then and wrapped his arms around her as he normally did. Anne absolutely loved that low moan he let out, so she brushed his erection again. He moaned louder this time, and she realized that it must be pleasurable for him when she did that. So she continued, she never knew that marital relations could be pleasurable, she just thought it was something that had to be done to bring babies into the world. Seeing Bash and Mary during their honeymoon made so much more sense now. Both of them were glowing and always running off to be alone together. No wonder Gilbert spent so much time at Green Gables during those weeks.

Gilbert’s moans were progressively becoming louder and his breathing became laboured. He had given up trying to kiss her back, their foreheads touching. 

“Anne” he moaned. “Anne .... you have to stop” he breathed, as if he didn’t want to say anything.

“Why?”

“Because… I’m about to make a mess in my pants, and then all the world will know what we have been up to. Heaven knows I don’t want you to ever stop.”

Anne stopped, stepping one foot back so their bottom halves were no longer touching, though they remained connected at the forehead.

“Better?” she asked.

“I will be … That was amazing Anne. I should probably go.”

He kissed her deep for a moment and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne discusses her latest tryst with Diana

“Anne! You didn’t! You left him like that! I’d never thought you’d give a boy blue balls!” exclaimed Diana the next morning.

“Blue balls? What’s that?” asked Anne. She was telling Diana a very much edited version of the events that had transpired the previous day.

“Well, it’s when you get a boy all worked up and then leave him to  _ sort himself out _ . If you get my meaning.”

“Diana, you don’t mean that! He wanted me to stop, he told me that if I didn’t, the whole world would know what we were doing!”

“Anne, you just have to know where to hide the stuff.”

“Well how do you do that? I didn’t know how pleasurable it could be for him, he kept moaning and saying my name. Are there more preferable ways for me to pleasure him? Would those ways hide the evidence better? Diana! You have to help me, I know nothing of this stuff. We talked about stuff like you suggested. Now I am even more confused.”

“Anne! You ask so many questions in one breath!” Diana cried. “You have to give me a moment to process all of this.

“You said you were rubbing him,  _ there _ . In what way? Your hand?”

“No just my thigh and lower body. Why? Should I have not done that? He really seemed to like it though?! Diana! You are supposed to be helping me!” Anne exclaimed after seeing Diana laughing at her hysterics.

“Oh Anne you are so innocent.” she laughed.

“You have to ask him what he likes. Jerry likes it when I use my hand, and even more so when I kiss it. You have to find a place for his seed to go. It can’t be anything that Marilla or Matthew will find, else they will know what is going on. The woods can be really good at hiding evidence Anne, you just have to use it to your advantage.”

Anne was aghast at the thought of kissing Gilbert  _ there _ , it was so improper! She was so astounded she almost missed the last half of Diana’s speech, which was the most important part. Hiding the evidence.

“It seems like you and Jerry have done an awful lot in those woods Diana!” said a scandalized Anne. Anne couldn’t believe how sweet and innocent Diana played at school when the other girls started talking about marital relations. Diana would simply repeat what her mother had told her, ‘To lie back and think of England’. Who would have thought that sweet innocent Diana was a little vixen.

Diana blushed at the comment. “Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies.” She simply stated.

They continued down the path towards school in a comfortable silence, Anne contemplating their conversation and what to discuss with Gilbert later, while Diana appeared almost disconnected from the world wondering if she had given away too much about her and Jerry. Diana knew Anne would never say anything to anyone, however she did not want to frighten her friend with how much she had experienced.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even more heated *winks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I edited a bit, added a little more to Anne's thoughts and feelings. It'll tie into the next chapter a bit better

Gilbert met Anne on the path as he had the previous day. He greeted her with a kiss as he had the previous day, pulling Anne close to him, her arms wrapping naturally around his neck. They broke for air, resting their foreheads together, Gilbert kissed the edge of Anne’s mouth, where her hidden kiss lay. Then backed away, still holding onto her waist so they could walk down the path firmly attached at the hip.

When they were approaching Green Gables, Anne made her move. She reached up and kissed Gilbert’s chin, then spun him around so they were facing each other and kissed him deeply. He opened his mouth to her and she pressed her tongue to his. They were wrapped around each other, completely oblivious to the world around them. 

Anne moved from his lips down his neck, allowing Gilibert to return to reality, slightly. He realized that there were in the middle of the road, snogging, and that anyone coming up the The Birch Path would be able to see them, the path was fairly straight in this section. He searched for an alcove of trees to hide behind and found some trees spaced in a way that they would not be easily noticed behind.

Gilbert bent down and kissed her cheek, acquiring her attention.

“We’re a little out in the open? Wanna head to that alcove of trees?” he whispered.

“More than anything”

They wandered over to the trees, dropping their books to the side. Gilbert held Anne’s hands simply, almost bashfully, before Anne reached up for a quick peck.

That all the encouragement Gilbert needed before he pressed her back to a tree and pressed his tall frame against hers, arms running up and down her sides. Anne kissed him with abandon, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair. Gilbert’s hair would never lie flat with Anne around. 

Gilbert nibbled on her lips, moving down her neck to kiss her pulse point. Anne moved her head to give him better access, and he moved to kiss below her ear.

Anne felt as if she were on fire. There was a heat that coursed through her and pulsed every time GIlbert touched her. She felt his hardness growing in front of her and started to rub against it with her thigh as she had the previous day. Gilbert moaned, the sound sending a burning sensation through her body which pooled low in her abdomen. It felt so strange, Anne had never felt it before, she wanted, no  _ needed _ to be closer to Gilbert.

Gilbert had been running his hands up and down the sides of her body, never straying from her side seam. Anne had heard that boys like touching girls bosoms, Gilbert would never dare touch her there without express permission, but oh how she wanted him closer to her! She let go of his curls and grasped his hand. He brought his head up to stare into her eyes questionly, while she maneuvered his hand to her bosom. His eyes widened as if to ask permission and she nodded in return.

Gilbert cupped her breast in his hands, amazed at how soft it was. He gently squeezed her breast, something he had been fantasizing about for a while now, and Anne let out a deep moan. He realized it must feel good for her, so he did it again, this time his thumb brushed against the nub of her nipple and she gasped. He rolled the nipple between his forefingers while she pushed her chest closer to his. He continued his ministrations on her breast while he moved towards her neck again.

Anne couldn’t have imagined how it felt for Gilbert to squeeze her breast. When he did the first time, she felt his erection jump in his pants and knew he was enjoying himself. What she didn’t expect was for the heat that had been simmering beneath the surface of her skin to liquidate and travel to her gulf of venus. A desire engulfed the girl to press closer to him, which increased by tenfold when his hand brushed her nipple, then rolled it between his fingers. She arched into his hands moaning his name while he moved towards her neck. Anne had never felt this heat coursing through her before, it confused her, as all the teachings taught women that intimate relations were only for creating babies, not pleasure. And this felt far too pleasurable to ever want to stop. She would just have to figure these feelings out at a later time.

Anne knew she couldn’t leave in the same situation as she had the previous day. She had to help him relieve his ache, and maybe that would help her own confusing ache. If he felt the same desire as her, she didn’t know how he stopped himself the previous day. She needed a release for the heat that was building. Diana had mentioned kissing  _ it _ , Anne didn’t think she was near enough ready for that yet, she wanted to feel him though, feel him pressed against her and filled with desire. She reached between their bodies to the tent in his pants, she palmed his mass and he almost jumped a foot in the air.

Gilbert stared into Anne’s pure eyes. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I want you to feel as amazing as I am right now. I thought you’d like it” she whispered a hint of hurt from being rejected broke into her voice.

“It felt amazing, don’t get me wrong and I love that you want me to feel amazing. I just don’t want you thinking you have to do something because the other girls tell you to. I am fine really, I mean over run with desire, but I can handle it if you’re not ready for it.

“Gilbert Blythe, since when have I ever done what the girls tell me to do! Especially when it comes to you! I  _ want _ to do this, I want to satisfy you in that way. Now please can we continue, I felt positively divine a few moments ago and would like to return to that blissful headspace,”

And with that she kissed his shocked expression. Her hand was still resting on his erection and she began rubbing it up and down along its length. He moaned at the touch and became even harder if that was possible. She reached for the top of his trousers, unbuttoning the top button, gazing into his eyes for permission. He stared back deep into her soul, and gave a slight nod. Anne reached her hand inside unbuttoning his drawers before hesitating. Anne took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of his erection. Gilbert moaned and reached forward to capture her lips in another kiss.

“Gil,” she murmured. “I don’t know what to do now. I want to satisfy you, I really,  _ really  _ do.”

“Anne,” he breathed, he was having problems thinking clearly. “Just - just stroke it, up and down.” Anne started stroking him. “Yes, Anne, exactly like that” he moaned, resting his forehead against hers.

Anne brought her lips up to meet his, he quickly deepened the kiss, rolling her nipple between his fingers as he did. She moaned into his mouth arching herself into his hands. Gilbert started rocking himself into Anne’s hand, flicking Anne’s nipples in time with his thrusts. Gilbert was picking up the pace of his thrusts when he suddenly stopped.

“A-Anne,” he warned.

“I-I thought of a solution for this. We-we can use the forest floor to hide the evidence. That way you won’t get blue balls.” she said matter of factly.

“ _ Blue balls? _ You’re thinking of  _ blue balls _ at a time like this?” exasperated Gilbert.

“Well, yes. I’ve heard it can be really uncomfortable for guys, and I don’t want that to happen to you. I want to give you everything in the world Gil.”

“Look you don’t have to worry about me, whoever told you about blue balls is just trying to get something from you.  _ Trust me _ , Anne, you do  _ not  _ have to worry about me finishing. Okay?”

“But what if I want you to?” she asked hesitantly, eyes wide with innocence.

“ _ Anne, _ what you do to me.” he murmured, pressing his lips back to hers.

Anne’s hand found his member again, resuming her motion. The heat within her was throbbing for release, she wanted to be closer to him and arched her back pressing her breasts to his chest. His thigh found the apex between her legs, with every thrust into her hand his thigh brushed against her  _ there, _ the point where she ached the most. She moaned and started thrusting back against him.

Gilbert thought that Anne’s moans were the sexiest sounds in the world, he would do anything to hear that sound again. He felt her rocking back against him and felt his release approaching.

“Anne, you’re amazing. You don’t have to see this if you’re not ready.” he turned away from her, pulling his member fully out of his trousers and stroking himself. He felt her presence behind him and turned to see her looking over his shoulder at him hesitantly. She reached around his body and met his hand stroke for stroke. Her hands sent him over the edge and he came with a groan, head resting back on her shoulder. Anne kissed his cheek, following his jawline down to his neck. He turned to face her, his face aglow from his climax.

“Anne, that was  _ amazing _ .”

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself,” she smiled at him, kissing his cheek again.

Gilbert tucked his spent member away, quickly doing up his drawers and trousers, as he did so he covertly pushed some soil around to cover his seed on the earth below. He turned back towards her and kissed her earnestly.

“You have no idea how much I  _ enjoyed _ myself as you so graciously put it.” He kissed her forehead staring deep into her eyes.

“We should probably head home, we’ve dawdled enough for today, I don’t want to go though” Anne sighed despondently, though it would give her a chance to figure out those weird feelings she had felt.

“Neither do I” he whispered back.

Gilbert walked her home, a crooked smile enveloping his face. When they reached the gate leading to Green Gables, he squeezed her hand giving her a small smile.

“I wish I could kiss you goodbye” he said, looking up at Matthew in the barn.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave, until tomorrow?” she asked.

“Yes, tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that.” he smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is confused about these feelings she's been having, so discusses with Diana.
> 
> (I'm sorry for the bad summaries)

Anne walked into Green Gables as if in a daze, she put her hat and coat on their hook as she always did, though her mind was elsewhere.

“Anne,” Marilla called. “You keep getting home later and later. You and Diana have all day at school to see each other and talk. You musn’t dawdle so much on your way home, you know chores must be done  _ before _ supper, and now it is almost time to sup and you have just arrived home. You won’t have time for chores  _ and _ your schoolwork and I will not have you falling behind in class because you are wasting your time walking home doing  _ who knows what _ with Diana.” exasperated Marilla.

“I’m so sorry Marilla, Diana and I lost track of the time. We were reciting  _ The Lady of Shalott _ and acting out all the pivotal scenes.  _ Not  _ near the Lake of Shining Waters, may I add” Anne added quickly seeing Marilla’s face at the mention of the poem. “I shall endeavor to ensure more prompt arrivals home in the future.” And with that Anne promptly started her chores, supped with Matthew and Marilla, and completed her studies before heading up to her room.

It was only then, in her room that she allowed the thoughts that had been plaguing her all night to come to the forefront of her mind.

Anne was confused. In all her limited teachings of marital relations, no one had ever mentioned the woman enjoying herself. Everyone talked about how men couldn’t get enough, and would gladly stay in bed with a woman if she let him. Anne had assumed that women didn’t enjoy marital relations, that it was a chore, ‘Lie back and think of England’ was the common phrase, otherwise why would married couples ever leave their marital bed if it felt that amazing? There had to be something wrong with her! Her behaviour was out of control! It was as if her body had a mind of its own, she hadn’t been able to put together a single coherent thought. She had never felt that way before, her blood coursing through her, heat pooling near her nether regions, a  _ need _ to be touched. It was all simply preposterous! This couldn’t be normal. She would have to discuss things with Diana again. Oh how she hated telling Diana of her secret escapades with Gilbert, she felt like she was betraying Gilbert’s trust, even though she never mentioned specifics. Some things were better kept secret, even between bosom friends.

* * *

Anne was beside herself waiting for Diana, she needed answers about this.

“DIANA!” she called the moment she saw her.

“Well, someone’s sure excited to see me. Have any more queries for your unromantic, boring walks home?” Diana teased.

“Oh ever so many!” declared Anne. “I think there must be something wrong with me. Gilbert and I were … ” she grasped for the right word “embracing? …. each other very close, an-and I started to feel …. things …” she finished.

“Things? What kind of things?” questioned Diana. “Good things or bad things?”

“ _ I don’t know _ , that’s why I’m asking you!” Anne cried. “It felt good,  _ really _ good, but I thought women weren’t supposed to enjoy marital relations. There must be something wrong with me! Why must I be this way?” she said despondently, walking quickly ahead.

“Anne, Anne” Diana called, grasping Anne’s hand, spinning the fiery redhead around to face her. “There’s nothing wrong with what you were feeling. I don’t know why women are taught that, maybe to scare them into not having intimate relations before marriage. It’s unbelievable how little we know about life after the wedding and yet we are supposed to jump into it wholeheartedly. 

“What were you and Gilbert doing, that had you feeling this way? You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.” she kindly asked.

“Well… we were kissing, snogging more like, and I felt his … erm…  _ excitement _ … I guess is the right word…”

“And ..?” pressed Diana.

“Well I took your advice,” seeing Diana’s confusion, Anne continued on. “I asked Gilbert what he  _ … likes _ .” the last word was a near whisper.

“Okay, so, you were  _ pleasing _ him, shall we say. How does that equate to what you were feeling Anne?” she questioned, slightly confused.

“Well it’s because of what we were doing before that.  _ Why  _ he got so excited you see.” She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves, why was it suddenly so hard to tell Diana these things? Anne knew Diana was completing her own explorations of the male form with Jerry. He kept coming back to Green Gables  _ very happy _ , Anne teased him relentlessly about it. Anne knew neither girl was supposed to be learning these things about boys, conversations of this nature were not had by civilized people. If anyone ever found out about this, they would never see the light of day again. Was that what Anne was afraid of? She normally was the brave one, to run into a fight without thinking beforehand.

“Anne?” Diana asked tentatively, breaking Anne’s thoughts. “You know I will never tell a soul about this.” Diana had seen Anne’s hesitation and guessed the reasoning behind it.

“Thank you, I didn’t know I needed to hear that.” Anne had visible relaxed at Diana’s words.

“Well, we were kissing, and I thought of our talks with the other girls, about how boys love bosoms so much.” Diana’s eyes widened, seeing where this was headed. “And I moved his hand so he could … experience them.” she finished in a whisper. “I knew boys like bosoms, but I did not know how it would feel for the girl. I didn’t think it would be painful, but I didn’t expect how  _ good _ it felt, ... that I wanted him to do more than touch me …. there.” she blushed as she finished, her thoughts trailing off.

“Oh Anne, I know exactly what you mean! The want you feel, I think it’s normal for girls who love the person they are with to feel that way. I certainly do with Jerry, and from what I’ve heard about newlyweds, those women must too. I’ve talked to Jerry about it a bit, and those feelings of attraction are the same between men and women. Women are just told to suppress it until marriage, which is such a ridiculous concept.”

“So what I was feeling, was normal? That is such a relief. I thought I was going mad, thinking about Gilbert touching me places he’s never touched before. Diana, how do you get those feelings to stop? You can’t just go around a ball of heat and want for forever! I’d think I would explode if that were the case!”

Diana was very hesitant to answer, trying to gather words together to explain what would happen.

“I don’t know if I’m the best descriptor to explain what happens, but I’ll give it a shot.” Diana inhaled deeply, preparing herself. “You said you felt a heat within your body?” she questioned. Anne nodded fervently in agreement. “Well it will grow, and build within you, especially if you are being touched in certain ways. Then … it peaks, and … you feel utter bliss.” A large smile formed on Diana’s face, a smile full of memory.

“Is it like when men finish? They make a mess, I can’t have Marilla finding out.”

Anne’s question woke Diana from her memory of the previous day.

“It’s similar, no we don’t make as big a mess as men, you’ll probably find dampness in your drawers. As far as I can tell, it’s the same feeling men have when they … finish.” Diana whispered.

Anne’s eyes widened and was about to ask another question, when the girls heard the school bell ringing. They were late! They ran up the steps, their conversation concluded until another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> Thanks so much for the support.
> 
> I am absolutely devastated about our precious Anne with an E! There is so much left of the story that could be told!
> 
> As always, comments and suggestions are welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Anne discuss how to proceed after their last encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff this time around, promise more smuttyness is coming! It's awful short I know, just working out the kinks of the next chapter which is much longer!

Anne met Gilbert much the same way as the previous days. Kissing her passionately arms entangled around each other. They missed each other during school, where they had to act as if they were purely friends. Long lingering glances and hidden touches were their form of communication during class. When they were free of the others, their passions overflowed, finally unhindered, and they would find each other in their embraces.

When they finally broke for air, Anne whispered to him,

“Gil, we can’t dawdle home all the time. It saddens me to say this, but Marilla was quite upset at how late I was yesterday. I fear that if we are late all the time, Marilla and Bash will start to get suspicious. I want to spend that time with you, yesterday was amazing! I-I want to do it again.” Anne blushed at her last statement

“Bash won’t mind at all. But you are right, Marilla  _ would _ start looking for you. Why don’t we  _ dawdle _ only a couple times per week.That way Marilla won’t get overly suspicious. I agree, yesterday was beyond incredible, you don’t have to do those things though Anne, not if you don’t want to.” Gilbert replied, staring deep into Anne’s eyes, looking for any sign of discomfort.

“B-but I want to do those things! Seeing you come undone was an absolute thrill to watch. I don’t want you to shy away from me. We are partners. We will be by each other's side through everything, including  _ excitement _ . I won’t hear another word against me helping you. I want to do it, and if I don’t, you  _ will _ hear about it. Okay?” Anne was adamant about that. She was more than willing, she loved hearing his moans and little grunts he made.

Gilbert stared at her for a moment. “As long as you want to, Anne.” In all honesty, Gilbert had loved how she had stroked him the previous day. He didn’t think anything could be as pleasurable as his Anne stroking him, in future he would laugh at his naivety.

Anne grabbed his arm, “Come on! We can’t be late home, we’ve dawdled enough! I want to admire all the beautiful flowers poking their heads up after the long winter.” And with that, the couple made their way to Green Gables, arm in arm, until Anne would dash off to admire a flower, or a shrub, or a particularly handsome tree.

~~~

A few days of arriving home at Green Gables  _ without _ dawdling had Anne chomping at the bit to be closer to Gilbert, Gilbert feeling the same way. That day in the alcove changed something in their relationship neither of them knew was there. A need to be close to one another rose, hand holding and hugs just weren’t enough anymore. They satiated some of the need to be closer, but it was always there. Anne was quite certain that she wouldn’t be in too much trouble if she dawdled one in a while, and after a few days of timely arrivals, she felt it was high time to be late.

When Gilbert appeared from the trees, she all but ran to him, pulling him into a kiss, her pent up energy brimming at the surface.

“What brought this on?” Gilbert asked, when they broke for air.

“We’ve been very good returning home at a decent hour, and today I just don’t want to go home right away.” Anne smiled impishly.

“Well then,” Gilbert replied before pressing his lips back to hers. His hands tangled in her hair, he dared not to move his hands from there, else they were apt to start wandering over her bodice, not until they were hidden, and she was okay with it.

They broke for air, Gilbert moving his lips to her neck and up to her ear. “We should probably get off the main path if we want to continue” he whispered, ensuring the decision would be hers to make.

“How do you expect me to find a hideout, I can’t think straight with you nipping my ear like that!” she proclaimed. The fire within Anne’s body had returned, and was burning brighter than it ever had before. She needed him closer, wanted to feel every plane of his body against hers.

Gilbert chuckled in her ear, backing away.

“You fool! Don’t stop!”

“But you said you couldn’t think straight! I’m busy appeasing you my queen, now find us a hideout where we can continue.” he laughed.

“Arrgh, fine, but you must not tell anyone of the place I’m about to show you. It was a secret place for Diana, Ruby, Cole and myself until Billy destroyed it. We rebuilt it as best we could, so no judgement okay?”

The couple quietly made their way to the old story club meeting spot. Anne and Diana had convinced Jerry to help them rebuild a semblance of the shed with what wood remained. The shed did not have the same sense of privacy that it once had, as quite a few boards were broken, which meant that the boards that were re-nailed were not flush together. There was at least an inch of space between each board, meaning that if anyone came upon them and got close enough, they would be able to see into the shed.

Anne led Gilbert through the trees, leading him down her familiar path to the story club, smiles on both their faces. As Anne and Gilbert approached the shed, they heard sounds coming from it.They slowed their pace, pausing when they were close enough to hear what was going on within. Someone was moaning, not in pain, but the moans of pleasure. Anne and Gilbert looked at each other wide eyed, and that’s when they heard a name being called.

“Jerry, do that again!”

Anne and Gilbert turned and ran away from the shack, when they were a far enough distance away, they stopped to catch their breath.

“I can’t believe Diana! In broad daylight! She was almost caught by us!” Anne giggled.

“Anne, we were about to do the same thing.”

And with that the couple started laughing at the entire situation.

“Diana never told me she used the old shed! And I thought she was so innocent!”

Needless to say, Anne and Gilbert didn’t  _ dawdle _ that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments always welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert FINALLY relieve some tension.....

Anne had far too much energy in class the next day. She could hardly wait for school to be over and for Gilbert to walk her home. They would  _ definitely _ be dawdling on their way home this afternoon, Anne would make sure of it. On her way to meet Diana, she had spied several thickets of trees that would be suitable for the young couple and was planning on making use of one of them this afternoon. The anticipation was draining on Anne, she could hardly wait to be in Gilbert’s arms, surrounded by him, the overwhelming feeling of  _ home _ encompassing her.

Gilbert was waiting for Anne when she parted paths with Diana. He stood there, leaning against a tree, looking more like Anne’s knight in shining armour than he had a right to. When he saw Anne, his face lit up like a man who had never seen the sun before. In his hand was a hastily made flower crown, for his Queen Anne. As Anne approached, Gilbert looked at the flower crown in his hand. It was nowhere near what Anne could make, the flowers were lopsided, and it felt like it might fall apart at any moment. He became bashful at the thought that she would appreciate it, she could have made it so much better.

“Is that for me?” Anne asked tentatively, eyes shining with admiration.

Gilbert’s face reddened. “Only if you want it, your flower crowns are much better than mine.”

“Gil, I think it’s perfect! Will my loyal knight crown me?” she said removing her hat.

He carefully placed his crown atop her head, taking care to ensure it sat perfectly amongst her bright hair while Anne gazed up at him through her eyelashes. Gilbert stared deep into her eyes, seeing all the emotions stirring within, parallel emotions running through himself.

Anne cleared her throat, fracturing the dream they were in. Looking down at the ground

“As I was walking to school..” she began hesitantly. “I noticed several copses of trees…. If you want to ….” she finished, finally daring to look at him. His eyes had widened at her words, at her presumptions of how the walk home would progress.

“I only want to if you do” he replied softly.

“I miss your closeness during the day, and these walks are sometimes  _ too _ open. I want you all to myself, without the worry of onlookers. I want to, Gil, I do.”

“Well then, lead the way.”

Anne all but dragged Gilbert to the closest of the alcoves she had discovered. Once there, she pressed him backwards to the trees trunk, embracing the confidence she was feeling and kissed him.

The pair promptly dropped their books and were soon wrapped around each other, Gilbert’s hands around her back holding her close, while Anne’s were tangled in his hair. They stayed like that for a while, tongues massaging each other, hands never straying too far from whence they started, enjoying the closeness of each other. Anne was the first to move down Gilbert’s jaw line, kissing him the entire way. She found a spot below his ear that made him moan with want. She loved making him moan, it was the sexiest thing to hear and would sent a bolt of fire straight to her core every time. She noticed he hadn’t moved his hands from her back, and wanted him to touch her breasts. Anne had never felt this want before, it almost scared her how much she wanted him to find her nipples the way he had the few days previous.

Gilbert flipped her around so she was pressed to the tree, kissing her with all his might, arms wrapped around her body. Anne wasn’t close enough for his liking, he wanted to feel every curve against him. Gilbert pressed one of his knees between hers, spreading her legs slightly and allowing his thigh to rest between hers.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind if you felt my bosoms again.” she whispered bashfully against his lips.

With that statement, Gilbert nearly collapsed, she was offering for him to touch her bosoms,  _ again _ ? Gilbert thought he must have died and gone to heaven.

“I didn’t realize it was okay for me to do that.” he replied.

“It felt wonderful that day, please touch them, I really badly want you to.”

Gilbert knew that boys liked touching bosoms, several boys at school had discussed it and he had heard all the crude language from the crew on the  _ Primrose _ . But to think that the lady in question enjoyed the men’s ministrations, he had no idea that that was possible. She had moaned that first time, but he thought that that was a fluke, that something else prompted the moan.

Gilbert slowly moved one hand from her back to her front. Slowly enough that if she had plenty of time to object. When she didn’t, he cupped her breast, much like the first time, and again she moaned, this time pressing her chest closer to his hands. He was rock hard in his pants, and was sure she could feel it with them pressed so closely together. Though this day, he didn’t mind so much as he had previously.

When Gilbert had cupped her breast, the fire had flared within Anne, her need to be closer bursting through as she pressed herself to him. What she didn’t realize was that the place all the heat was pooling, the apex between her thighs, her core, was surreptitiously pressed against Gilbert’s thigh. And when she pressed closer to him, she felt glorious friction rub against her, a friction she didn’t even know she wanted or needed. She moved her hips against his thigh again, craving that friction, when she noticed his hardness also pressing back into her. She liked what she had done for him that day, and wanted to do more. So she reached, much in the same manner as that day, for the button on his trousers.

“You don’t have to do that” he smiled against her lips.

“But what if I want to” she countered.

Gilbert knew he could never say no to her, and stopped protesting, instead finding her nipple and rolling it between his fingers. She moaned in response, hips lifting involuntarily against his thigh. Anne’s hands worked fast on his trousers and drawers, taking his length in hand and stroking it a few times.

“I want to see it, really see it. Is that okay?” she asked him.

He really couldn’t give a straight answer with her hand around his cock, and nodded mutely instead.

Anne pulled Gilbert’s cock free of his trousers, finally able to view it fully. It was smooth as silk, heavy and was oozing a creamy liquid from the tip. She rubbed her thumb there, moving the liquid around.

Gilbert thrust towards her hands, he couldn’t believe this was happening for a second time, and this time he would be able to see her small hands working his cock.

Anne quickly started pumping his cock, starting a slow rhythm between the two. His thrusts started to meet her hand, with his hands still firmly attached to her breasts. With every thrust, Gilbert’s thigh brushed her core, igniting a blazing fire within her. Soon she was thrusting back against him, moaning all the while, his perfect ministrations on her breasts fueling the fire within. Something was brewing within, Anne wasn’t sure what, she had never felt this way before. The sensations she was feeling were incredible! She wanted more friction, so starting pumping Gilbert’s cock even faster. His moan in response sent tingles down her spine, adding to her fire burning within.

Their kisses were frantic, both chasing their release. When Gilbert moaned Anne’s name in warning, Anne almost sorrowful for the end of their passionate moment together. She didn’t want it to end, there was something building within her that she enjoyed the feeling of immensely.

Anne moved her skirts aside, Gilbert turning to the side spurting onto the detritus below. He had been too wrapped up in his own pleasure to notice Anne’s thrusts against him previously, though when he glanced back, her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily.

“I-I don’t know how that felt for you, but -”

Gilbert cut her off with a deep kiss “It felt amazing, even better than last time. Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.”

“But I wanted to, as I said before,” she said openly.

Gilbert brushed his hands down her face towards her waist, gently brushing her breasts as he did so. She moaned at the contact and thrust her hips forward, searching for the friction she had had previously. Only then did Gilbert realize the motions she had been making while he was absorbed in his own pleasure. She must have been feeling something too. Not wanting to leave his girl hanging, he stepped back closer to her, placing his thigh between her own his now soft cock pressed between their bodies. Slowly he started rocking against her, kissing her neck, his hands back to cupping her breasts. Her response was instant, she moaned leaning her head back, giving him better access to her throat, while simultaneously thrusting her hips against his thigh. They soon found a rhythm that had Anne panting with her need, Gilbert’s soft cock hardening as he listened to her moans of pleasure. Suddenly Anne picked up the pace, chasing a high she had never known previously, before she fell limp in his arms.

Anne’s body had exploded in pleasure and she screamed in pleasure. She saw stars, all she could do was keep her arms wrapped around Gilberts neck to keep her upright, her legs wouldn’t support her, they were shaking so much. Gilbert’s worried expression made its way into her field of vision as she came down from her high smiling.

“A-are you okay? You nearly collapsed” he worried.

“I’m more than okay, I’ve never felt so good before. It was like I was flying! I didn’t know I could feel that way. The intense pleasure I felt … well....” she blushed at the last statement, proper ladies were not supposed to discuss such things, even though she was far from being a proper lady.

“I didn’t know women could feel that way either.” he said astonished. “From your description, it … sounds like how men feel when they …” he trailed off gesturing to his seed on the forest floor.

“How do married people not stay in bed all day if this is how intimate relations feel? I hope you know GIlbert Blythe, that when we get married, we are not leaving that bed for a  _ loonng _ time if that is how it feels.” she blushed at her forwardness, looking down, realizing his cock was still out in the open and was not quite the same size as it was when she was stroking it. This must be what Diana meant about men’s genitals preparing themselves. And then she blushed even harder, she didn’t think she could get that red.

Gilbert smiled at Anne’s presumptions, he had no intentions of them leaving their marriage bed for a long time either.

“I’m glad we can agree on that. You don’t have to be embarrassed around me, especially for speaking your mind.” he pressed his fingers below her chin, forcing Anne to look at him. “I love  _ you, _ Anne, our future is together, as man and wife, as partners, as life mates, forever”

Hearing Gilbert speak about their future together relieved her own anxieties about their relationship and future together. She visibly relaxed into him.

The couple stayed like that for several minutes, holding each other close, relishing in their post-orgasmic haze. Gilbert was the first to move, first tucking himself away then untangling himself from her before looking down at her face.

“We should probably head home, huh?”

“I guess so” sighed Anne. “I think I can stand again” she said as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

Gilbert didn’t want to break the contact they currently had, though he knew all good things must come to an end. He took a step back, taking a hold of her hands, raising them to his lips, which he pressed firmly to her hands. He looked at her then, eyes wide with emotion.

“Tomorrow? I’ll see you at school, where I’m sure you’ll beat me in spelling” he smiled wryly at her, one corner of his mouth raised. 

“Only because you  _ purposefully _ forget the ‘e’ to rile me.” she scoffed back.

His smile grew into a laugh, kissing her cheek before grasping her hand, pulling her back towards the path and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> FINALLY some more smut huh?
> 
> The next chapter is a little fluffy just cuz an idea popped into my head, and now it's in the fic.... 
> 
> Comments always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing more chapters with plenty more ideas, have no idea about an update schedule... School is gonna kick my but this semester
> 
> UPDATE DECEMBER 2020:   
I am just about done school FOREVER so will be *hopefully* updating this soon, it is not abandoned..... just an ace writer who hasn't been in the *mood* to write these scenes


End file.
